Life Summaries of Outsiders
by Professor
Summary: Ever wondered about how characters outside Harry's circle think? This gives a different spins on the book's characters.
1. Default Chapter

OCTAVIAN CALIGO  
  
Born to a rich wizarding family, he started life well. He attended Mort classes [magical preparation] until the age of eleven when he was sent off to Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
There he was sorted into the Slytherin House and made many friends of high potential. Creating the disertation of the Elixing Potion in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, he graduated top of his class.  
  
Octavian then moved to the city of Vienna to study his Potions talent in greater depth. But during the fire of the University of Vienna he was re-allocated to Madrid, as his tutors saw him as an extreme case of brilliance. His studies continued at the University of Madrid and once completed, his potion skills were equalled by none.  
  
Moving back to Great Britain the Ministry of Magic proudly put him through a teaching course, and he soon became the Potion-Master at his old school, Hogwarts.  
  
The headmaster at the time, Professor Dippet had no liking towards him in any way, but soon enough, with much intervention from the Hogwarts school governors, he was promoted to the Head of Slytherin House and Deputy Head of the school. This had taken him five years.  
  
Now he felt happy. He was thirty years old, had met and married a young girl from the USA and produced a son. He had a secure job and he was a well respected wizard in the magic-world. He knew that if Dippet lost grip of his life, he would be the one to step neatly into his place, secured by the Hogwarts governors.  
  
But one problem occured. One fly in the ointment. Another wizard appeared at the school, in the Transfiguration position. A half-blood. He had served two years as an Auror for the Ministry, and had captured the dark wizard Grindewald. He was famed and admired by many, especially Dippet. Who was he? Albus Dumbledore.  
  
This, however, did not worry Octavian, as he knew that the old Headmaster was weak and frail, and this opinion would soon not matter. But something drastic changed in the Ministry of Magic which altered everything. Monessa, a Hogwarts governess, and a sure replacement for the Minister of Magic passed away, due to suspicious circumstances. She had been very keen for Octavian to become Headmaster. With her, died Octavian's inevitability of becoming the Hogwarts Headmaster.  
  
However, he still had faith in the system. But, a new and young wizard fell into place as Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He was a good friend of Professor Dumbledore, and could control the Hogwarts governors perfectly in his youth. Slowly his faith fizzed away.  
  
Another two years saw Dumbledore's promotion to Head of Gryffindor house in Hogwarts - Slytherin's natural enemy. And when Dippet died, Cornelius Fudge gladly instated Dumbledore as Headmaster, totally by-passing Octavian's Deputy position.  
  
Aside from the squabble of Octavian's career, was his teaching abilities. He was an excellent Potionsmaster and tutor to all his students. It was said that on average, 80% of his NEWT class passed every year.  
  
Before all his worries of the promotion to Headmaster, he started to find his job rather boring. Nothing exciting was happening, and classes were dull, "challenge-free" - as Octavian would have put it. All until a rather perculiar boy appeared at the school. Tom Riddle. As a new addition to the Slytherin House, Professor Caligo was expected to moniter him. His mother and father had died, and he lived unhappily in a muggle orphanage. Tom reminded him of his own son, who was the same age and attended Durmstrang. Julius was quiet and coy, but smart and ambitious, much like Tom.  
  
It was clear that Riddle would be great. He sailed to the top of his potions class, strived for ten NEWTs, and aspired to Headboy - prefect. So Octavian was proud to send Tom off to work for the Ministry as an Auror, and receive training in some of the deadliest Arts that magic-folk of this world could manage.  
  
But another problem occurred. Dumbledore. He intervened with information about Tom to his good friend Cornelius Fudge. Because of an incident concerning the Chamber of Secrets, Tom's case was reviewed and he was dissallowed access to further training in the Auror course. Octavian, of course, stood as Tom's defence at the Wizengamot, but Dumbledore stood on the court with Cornelius and his other corrupt croneys. They had no chance.  
  
For a while Tom disappeared out of Octavian's life, and reappreared on the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"DARK HELL ON LONDON" was the Headline that bellowed the death of Tom Riddle, and the becoming of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Naturally, Tom had idolised Professor Caligo, and he approached him in secret, requesting that he take up position as his Head Deatheater. A refusal was returned, the position passing to a Mr. Lucius Malfoy, whom Octavian had also taught.  
  
At the age now of one hundred, he was commended by Dumbledore and the school for long and faithful service. He was now the oldest serving member of staff, save Professor Binns. Albus, five years Octavian's junior, was somewhat intimidated by him. He was the only person ever to do so.  
  
After countless attacks and seiges, Lord Voldemort was quelled by the son of James and Lily Potter [both Gryffindor students of his], he was a baby, and the counter curse was inexplainable. Octavian believed Voldemort was dead, but he did not praise and party as the other magic-folk had.  
  
That was the year he retired. He was glad to hear that a previous student of his, Severus Snape, was filling his position at school.  
  
It was a quiet retirement. He bought a house out in Eire, and lived very happily with his wife.  
  
His son however had a troubled time. After leaving Durmstrang he travelled out to the Mongol Empire and made his home in the Siberian city of Turoc. Disaster befell him when he was bitten by a vampire. Being a wizard, he became one himself. But the fate bestowed upon him was one worse than death. A prolonged life, and expulsion from normal society. His father had worked hard on creating the vampire anti-toxin, and he was able to control his blood cravings. After painful years in hiding, he found refuge in the University of Overbog, where he was instructed in the ways of wizarding arts, and later, after graduating, he stayed on to become a tutor.  
  
Often Octavian was called in to give lectures in many Universities over the world, made many great discoveries of scientific nature and he even did Dumbledore a favour one year, after Professor Snape left his job in Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts, by standing in until the end of the school year.  
  
He died, unpeacefully, when his house was blown to rubble by Deatheaters. Both he and his wife died in the blast. Their son, Julius, avenged their death by hunting down and killing the Deatheaters. 


	2. Optimer Cougar Slazer

OPTIMER "COUGAR" SLAZER  
  
Born to Kangersplas and Maria Slazer, he was an only child. His father worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Military, and was promoted to Admiral Minister on the year that Cougar started Hogwarts.  
  
Cougar was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was naturally gifted in all of his subjects, achieving eleven OWLs and seven NEWTs. He especially liked Potions, and with the help of Professor Caligo, he was accepted at Overbog University in the great city of that name in India.  
  
He moved to India to study Magical Alchemy for five years. For a short time there he was engaged to be married to Indigo Platt, a young girl from Canada, who was studying on the same course as Cougar. But after many differences in opinions, they broke up and went their separate ways.  
  
Cougar came back to Great Britain and applied immediately for the Potionmaster position at Hogwarts. He walked straight into the job and began spreading his knowledge of potions.  
  
But it was not till the end of his first year teaching that he and Harry Potter were confronted by Lord Voldemort in the hallowed building of Hogwarts itself that he was given the respect he deserved. He fought Voldemort with Harry and they managed to hold him back till Dumbledore arrived on the scene.  
  
This act achieved Cougar and Harry an Order of Merlin 2nd class. Through this a position of Headmaster of Durmstrang was offered to Cougar. He was convinced to take it, so he relocated to the Scandinavian Mountain ranges. In Durmstrang he made many changes, trying to model it on Hogwarts, without making it look as if he was.  
  
He brought the Norse Minister for Magic to the Durmstrang institute and convinced him to pour millions into the education system. This increased school morale in general. He raided the school for unneeded spectres and spirits, and had them exorcised from the walls. But the most important thing which aggravated some of the older teachers a great deal, he lifted the rule of only allowing pure-blooded wizards into the school, which increased the number of pupils, which increased the educated wizard population in Scandinavia and Eastern Europe, which decreased poverty.  
  
By the age of thirty-two, Cougar Slazer was a house-hold name. By the age of forty, he was offered position as Minister for Magic in Switzerland. By forty-six he had taken the position as Head of the Magical Empire State in Scandinavia. Finally at the age of fifty he was awarded Order of Merlin, 1st class, and recognised in all European countries.  
  
Settling down with his Norse wife on a Scandinavian mountain plateau, he had several children. At the age of one hundred and six he died tragically as a cause of an avalanche falling upon his stately home. 


End file.
